Years of friendship
by lmv6402
Summary: Damon, Elena, and their respective families have been friends since they were born. She has a crush on him since she was 15, but she doesn't want to act on it because it could ruin their friendship instead. So she explores the perks of being single, meeting all kind of people. But it isn't easy kissing someone when you can't stop thinking about a blue-eyed devil. AU. AH.
1. What would I do without him?

1\. What would I do without him?

Family. That's the first thought that creeps into my mind this morning. Today is Monday. Again. So I start to get ready for school. Again. While I get dressed I'm thinking about the fact that I haven't seen Damon since Friday night at Lockwood's party.

Damon Salvatore is my best friend since we were like three years old. He's my neighbor and his parents and mine are like a family. Damon has a younger brother, Stefan.

The thing is I've had a crush on Damon since I was fifteen, but I'm not planning acting on it anytime soon. Because what if everything goes to hell and I lose my best friend? Sure I'd still have Caroline Forbes, but I don't think I'd be able to live without Damon.

My mom interrupts my thoughts entering my room.

"Hey, honey, how are you doing?"

"Good, I'm almost done"

"Okay, well, breakfast is waiting and Damon will be here in ten minutes to go to school."

"I'll be right there."

When she leaves I don't put makeup on. Never have. Probably never will. I'm one of those persons who never understood the concept of putting makeup on. I don't know, I've never felt like I needed it. Even though I'm not especially beautiful, I like myself. I mean 'why not?'

I go downstairs to have breakfast and I find my little brother already up, even though he didn't have to be in school in two hours. He is 7 years old.

"Hey, little Jer," I say while I rub his hair "You don't have to be up yet"

"I know, but Stefan is coming to play before school" I love the way his eyes lit up whenever he says Stefan's name. His best friend and Damon's little brother.

"That's cool, Jer. When will he be here?" I say as I eat my breakfast. I have to admit my mother Miranda knows how to cook.

"In half an hour"

In that moment the bell rings. Damon is here. I clean the table and go to open the door with my backpack on my shoulder.

When I open the door I find Damon wearing a sleeveless t-shirt which makes his biceps show in a really sinful way. He's smirking at me. His signature smirk. The one that makes me weak in the knees even though I've seen it almost every day for fifteen years more or less.

"Hey, Elena," He says in a sing-song voice and my name rolling off his tongue in a way that I love.

"Hey, Damon," I answer imitating his sing-song voice.

We stare at each other for what feels like years until he breaks the heavy silence.

"Ready to go?" He says clearing his throat.

"Yeah. Let's go"

We get into his Camaro and speed off down the street. I love this car, it was his mom's, but she doesn't use it anymore, so Lily gave it to Damon. This car brings back a lot of memories, good and bad ones.

* * *

 _I can feel the tears running down my cheeks as I run through the streets of Mystic Falls. I can't believe that just happened. I just broke up with Matt. I really liked him, and it turns out he is a jerk. He was cheating on me. He was freaking cheating on me with Bonnie freaking Bennet. That bitch…_

 _My thoughts are interrupted as my vision is so blurred that I don't see anything, so I trip, falling to the ground. I cry out in pain as I feel my finger twist in an awkward position. Fuck, this is just not my day._

 _I try to stand up, but it's useless, I hurt my knee too. But suddenly I see as someone approaches me and helps me get up. I'm about to say thanks and wipe my tears away when I realize that the one holding me in his arms is none other than Damon Salvatore. I don't have to pretend with him so I don't have to hide my wet face._

 _He gently grabs my chin with his fingers and makes me look into his penetrating blue eyes. They're full of concern._

 _"Elena, are you hurt?"_

 _"Just a little, I'm fine" I answer stubbornly._

 _"No, you're not. I'm bringing you home now."_

 _I don't have to ask to know that he wants the full story of what happened and who does he need to kick._

 _He so gently seats me in his Camaro and I wince as my leg bends._

 _He kisses my forehead and seats in the driver seat. I can hear the rock music playing on the radio and it relaxes me. I love rock._

 _I can feel as he watches me in the corner of his eye. What would I do without him?_

* * *

As the car stops, I realize that we've arrived and we're in the middle of the parking lot. We both get out and start walking towards the entrance. Facing yet another Monday.

* * *

AN: I hope you really like it. Thanks so much for reading it. This is my first fanfic ever so please be patient and just stuck with me if you like it. This first chapter is short because I'm testing myself. I'm hoping for a 30 chapters story or maybe more.

xoxo


	2. Sometimes I hate my teenage hormones

**2\. Sometimes I hate my teenage hormones**

When we go through the main doors we can even feel the activity rolling off of people in waves. You can find a lot of different kind of people on the school halls, unfortunately, this is Mystic Falls so, there aren't that many.

Although Damon and I are best friends we don't usually hang out with the same people even though both of our gangs get along.

Damon loves to hang out with Alaric Saltzman, or like he likes to be called, Ric. Klaus Mikaelson hangs out with them too. The three of them against the world. But that doesn't mean he doesn't spend time with me anymore, in fact, he does it a lot. But  
/I perfectly understand that he has other friends. And so do I. I just don't hang out with the same crowd. I'm not part of the 'bad boys of high school'. I prefer people like Caroline Forbes. She's my best friend. I have friends, sure. But no one likeher.

Mason Loockwood is a really nice guy. I even had crush on him at some point. He is really good looking too. I could even give him a try, but I don't know if it's such a good idea, because Damon really hates him. They are like mortal enemies. But I guess  
/if Damon really is my best friend he wouldn't care as long as I'm happy, right?

We go straight to our lockers. Damon accompanies me to my locker to get my books.

He smiles at me.

"Are you going to the Loockwood's after party?" He asks me as we stand by the lockers. He's leaning on the locker besides mine. His arms crossed over his chest. As handsome as always.

"Yes. You?"

"I didn't want to, but Klaus is forcing me to go"

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because Caroline is going"

Ah. Now I get it. Klaus has had a crush on Caroline since I can remember. I think Caroline is attracted to him too but won't admit it because he's a bad boy and could ruin her reputation. But I trust her. I know she knows what has to be done, she just  
/has to be ready.

When we arrive to my classroom we say our goodbyes and I head inside. I sit next to Caroline and start counting down the minutes until school is over. I hate this place. Why am I going to lie?

While the lasts minutes of my last class pass so painfully slow I start thinking again.

If someone ever kidnaps me and leaves me alone with my thoughts, I think I would think so much that I'd lose my mind.

Today there's a basketball match. Damon is playing and Caroline is cheerleading. So I'm going.

I was a cheerleader once, but I quit because I just wasn't into it anymore.

* * *

When I arrive at my house my parents aren't there, they left with Giuseppe and Lily to the movies and they took Jeremy and Stefan with them, so I have the house to myself.

I start to get ready for the match and I leavein thirty minutes.

When I get there I see Damon behind the field with some colleagues. I approach him to wish him luck. When he sees me his face lits up and my heart jumps in response.

"Hey"

"Hey, I just wanted to wish you luck"

"Thanks Gilbert, but I'm not going to need it, I'm going to win"

"You're so full of yourself…"

"You love it"

"You wish… Anyway I'm going to see Caroline. I'll see you later"

"Later, beautiful"

Beautiful? What the hell was that? Am I wearing something different? As I walk away I look down to what I'm wearing. Jeans, pink tan top… nothing special. I'm so confused right now.

In the distance I can spot Caroline preparing with the rest of the cheerleader team and I immediately start to head that way.

"Hey, Care"

"Oh my god, Elena you're finally here! I thought you weren't going to come! I was so worried I was about to call to your place!" She starts bubbling, but I'm used to it by now.

"Relax, Care. I was just talking to Damon" I say, remembering his earlier compliment.

I must zone out, because Caroline narrows her eyes at me. She has always thought that we're made for each other, but I'm not that dumb, Damon would never love mehe sees me as his best friend, nothing more. But evenif he does love me how the  
hell are wesupposed to work?

"Whatever. Go sit down the match is about to start and I have to finish preparing myself. Oh! And call my mom, she isn't here yet." As I walk away I can hear her mumbling.

"Where the hell is she?"

Life would be so boring without Caroline Forbes.

Just when I'm about to go to the bleachers I hear someone yelling and I recognize that voice. That voice I'd recognize it anywhere. Damon.

I run in that direction to find him yelling at Mason and grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt.

Mason is not in the basketball team, but he is in the football team and he comes to watch every basket match because his cousin Tyler does play in the team.

"You fucking bastard!" I can hear Damon yell as he throws his fist into Mason's jaw. He cries out in pain.

"Stop!" I yell over the mumble of voices whispering and shouting.

They both turn inmy direction shocked that I was there.

"Damon, let go of him" I say in a stern voice.

He huffs before letting him go rather roughly and walking away. And I can still hear the whispers around me. What the hell just happened? I am so confused and angry at the world right now that I yell.

"Will you all just shut up!" Everything goes silent. You could hear a pin drop. Sometimes I hate my teenage hormones.

Then I remember Damon and the state he was in and I run after him without thinking twice about it, leaving a stunned crowd behind me.

A/N: Thank so much for reading! I hope you liked it. If there's spelling mistakes I'm sorry, I'm trying my best. I'm going to update once a week usually or if I have a new chapter sooner I'll post it. At the beginning I'll post more, but I don't think  
/it'll stay that way. Thank you so much for your Reviews! I have a lot of ideas for this story, but if you have any interesting i'll be happy to hear it!

xoxo


	3. Keep punching the punching bag

He couldn't have gone that far, could he? I mean, I just left! I can't find him so I go to his favorite place in town. The gym. He's been training with his father since he was 5 years old. He loves boxing. Now, Guiseppe is older so he trains with a trainer. Alaric. He's really nice.

As I arrive at the gym I see that the light is on. Thank God! I was really worried.

"Damon?" I say out loud.

There's no answer but I can hear someone punching a punching bag. As I make my way towards the sound I realize that I left my car at the parking lot of the school and I will have to go get it tomorrow. I can't plan further though because in my mind is imprinted a man sweating, and punching a punching bag with all he's got. I can see his muscles flexing and I stop dead in my tracks. He's shirtless! Oh my god!

The truth is, I've never seen Damon going to competitions or training, for one motive: I've always thought this sport was just too much. But I'm starting to reconsider just for the view.

It's strange that he hasn't noticed my presence yet. I can never snoop on him.

I remember last year, for Christmas. I desperately wanted to know what he got me, he always knows how what to buy me, so I got in his room and I started to snoop around. When I opened his closet I found a box and I thought 'This is it!' When I opened it I found a letter it said:

 _Try again, Lena…_

How the hell did he know?! The creepy thing is, when I turned around he was standing on his doorstep watching me like a hawk.

His voice breaks my line of thought.

"Like what you see?" He hasn't even turned around yet. He keeps punching the punching bag.

'Yes' I want to tell him, but he doesn't need a bigger ego.

I scoff saying "You wish" before walking his way. He stops punching and turns around and… Oh my fucking God!

Sweat drops fall from his toned chest and those abs… I'm sure by now that I'm totally flushed.

He catches me staring and smirks, which causes me to blush even more and look away. 'What is wrong with me?'

Suddenly I remember why I came here in the first place and Damon must notice my change of thought because he turns around and comes back to punching the damn punching bag.

"What was that about?" I asked pissed. Did he really need to cause a scene?

"Nothing"

"Come on Damon, you know better than that"

He stops punching and turns around.

"You want to know what was that about?"

"Yes"

"Well, beautiful, that was me punching a fucking asshole"

'Beautiful again?' I ask myself.

"And what did that asshole do?"

"That asshole was about to flirt with my best friend," he said. "And I bet she would've flirted right back" he added quietly.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Mason's been all over you for days, and you said absolutely nothing!" I can tell that he's really mad. But why? It's not like I've never had a boyfriend before.

"So what?" Now I'm pissed too, he has no right to tell me who I can and cannot date.

"So what?!" He asks rhetorically. "That guy is a douche, Lena"

"Wow, so now you get to decide who I can date and who I cannot date?!" I am fuming by now.

"No, I wish I did, but I don't," He says quietly and averts his eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," He said as he turns back to punching.

"Will you just stop and talk to me?" I yell.

He doesn't utter a word, he just keeps punching and ignores me. I'm so done with this.

I huff in exasperation and start to leave, but I stop at the door and I say.

"You can't keep me caged forever" and I leave without a glance back.

DPOV

 _'_ _You can't keep me caged forever'_

Why is the universe so complicated? Why do I have to like my fucking best friend?

I punch the punching bag so hard in frustration that I grunt in pain.

"Fuck!" I yell as I feel like dying. Why would she like Mason Lockwood? Why?

I put my forehead against the cool leather of the punching bag taking deep breaths.

I'm sweating, a lot. So I head to the shower and I change.

When I arrive home is a little late.

"Damon" I hear my mom call out as I slam the front door shut.

"I'm home, mom!" I answer.

"Thank god! Where were you, I was so worried!" I feel really guilty for not calling, but I wasn't in my best mood.

"Sorry, mom, I was at the gym." Only a few people know I box because everybody thinks that I love basketball, and I do, but let's be honest, boxing it's my thing.

I start to walk out to my room but my mother stops me.

"No, you don't Damon Salvatore! Come here right now!"

I sigh as I turn around and I start walking towards her with my bag on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asks me.

My mom and I have a really strong relationship, she even knows that I like Lena. Well, she found out that on her own.

I drop my bag to the floor before saying:

"What do you think?"

My mom smirks at me before saying:

"You know you're just as stubborn as your father is. Will you just ask the girl out?"

"You think? I mean what if we fail and our friendship goes to hell?"

"How would you know if you never even try?" "Come on Damon, you are a big boy, are you going to let this chance pass you by?"

I grab my bag from the floor and I head to my room.

I spend the whole night tossing and turning thinking about Lena. Shall I ask her out?

But as the time passes I gain more self-confidence. What if this works? What if I get to kiss her and have her in my arms?

I don't know if she feels the same way about me, but I can't let Lockwood have her, she's my Lena, not his toy. So, even if my ego burns, I'm going to try it. I owe it to us, after all this time of going after her like a lost puppy. For the love of God, I'm a fighter just man up Salvatore!

A/N: Sorry for taking soooo long to update, but I had the finals and I really didn't have time, but I'm going to keep posting now, I hope you like it! And please leave a review if you want!

Xoxo


End file.
